The objectives of the project are: 1) to measure the relationship between tumor and body temperatures in the unanesthetized rat; 2) to study the effect of changes in ambient temperature on tumor temperature; 3) to evaluate the effects of drugs on tumor temperature; 4) to assess the consequences of increasing or decreasing the ambient temperature of the tumor on essential metabolic events such as oxygen consumption, glucose utilization, and lactate production in vivo.